big_little_liesfandomcom-20200215-history
What Have They Done?
"What Have They Done?" is the first episode of the second season of Big Little Lies. It is the eighth episode of the series overall. It was released on June 9, 2019 on HBO.[https://www.hbo.com/big-little-lies/season-2/1-what-have-they-done Big Little Lies 08: What Have They Done? | HBO] Premise Following first-day-of-school events, Madeline is worried by Bonnie's behavior and, later, is shocked when Abigail says she doesn't want to go to college. Mary Louise, Celeste's mother-in-law, offers her unvarnished assessment of Madeline's character. Jane learns from her new coworker, Corey, that she's known in town as one of the "Monterey Five."Search Results | HBO Synopsis Celeste is having recurring nightmares about her husband's death and his violence towards her, and as her therapist points out, she keeps his legacy alive by continuing to blame herself for it. Mary Louise's presence in Celeste's household also makes it more difficult for Celeste to move on from Perry's violence. She has an overbearing presence and isn't particularly friendly, which bothers Celeste. However, she appears to be grateful for her help with the boys. Bonnie has withdrawn completely, and is being consumed and isolated by guilt. She shuts out Nathan and even the girls, who are in on her secret. She won't open up to anyone and it's eating her alive. Jane starts working at the Monterey Bay Aquarium. She meets a new coworker, Corey, who is a bit odd at first but they have good rapport. He mentions that he knows she is one of the "Monterey Five," also known as the five women with Perry at the time of his death. Madeline butts heads with Mary Louise, and they openly don't get along. Madeline is also fighting with Abigail, who claims that she does not want to go to college. Credits Cast Starring * Reese Witherspoon as Madeline Mackenzie * Nicole Kidman as Celeste Wright * Shailene Woodley as Jane Chapman * Laura Dern as Renata Klein * Zoë Kravitz as Bonnie Carlson * Adam Scott as Ed Mackenzie * James Tupper as Nathan Carlson * Jeffrey Nordling as Gordon Klein * Kathryn Newton as Abigail Carlson * Iain Armitage as Ziggy Chapman * with Alexander Skarsgård as Perry Wright * and Meryl Streep as Mary Louise Wright Also Starring * P.J. Byrne as Principal Nippal * Darby Camp as Chloe Mackenzie * Cameron Crovetti as Josh Wright * Nicholas Crovetti as Max Wright * Merrin Dungey as Detective Adrienne Quinlan * Ivy George as Amabella Klein * Mo McRae as Michael Perkins * Sarah Sokolovic as Tori Bachman * Douglas Smith as Corey Brockfield * Robin Weigert as Dr. Amanda Reisman Guest Starring * Nelly Buchet as Juliette * Gia Carides as Melissa * Chloe Coleman as Skye Carlson * Kelen Coleman as Harper * Joel Spence as Matt * Larry Sullivan as Oren Co-Starring * Chris Aquilino as Jeremy Laplant * Darielle Dorsey as Sarah * Kayvon Esmaili as Joel * Katie Featherston as Lillah Laplant * Ashley Gonzales as Bruna Barista * Eliza Shin as Vice Principal Coolidge * Talia Toms as Dr. Kristin Harris * Paull Walia as David Roberts * Santiago Cabrera as Joseph Bachman (archive footage) * Tim True as Detective Walt Gibson (archive footage) Cast Notes * Kathryn Newton (Abigail Carlson) and Iain Armitage (Ziggy Chapman) are now billed as Starring, promoted from Also Starring. * Meryl Streep (Mary Louise Wright) makes her first appearance and is billed as Starring. * Cameron Crovetti (Josh Wright) and Nicholas Crovetti (Max Wright) are now billed as Also Starring, promoted from Co-Starring. * Mo McRae (Michael Perkins) and Douglas Smith (Corey Brockfield) make their first appearances and are billed as Also Starring. * Nelly Buchet (Juliette) and Chloe Coleman (Skye Carlson) are now billed as Guest Starring, promoted from Co-Starring. * Gia Carides (Melissa) and Kelen Coleman (Harper) are now billed as Guest Starring, demoted from Also Starring. * Chris Aquilino (Jeremy Laplant), Darielle Dorsey (Sarah), Kayvon Esmaili (Joel), Katie Featherston (Lillah Laplant), Ashley Gonzales (Bruna Barista), Talia Toms (Dr. Kristin Harris), and Paull Walia (David Roberts) make their only appearances and are billed as Co-Starring. * Eliza Shin (Vice Principal Coolidge) makes her first appearance and is billed as Co-Starring. * Santiago Cabrera (Joseph Bachman) is now billed as Co-Starring, demoted from Also Starring. ** He and Time True (Detective Walt Gibson) make appearances in archive footage only. Gallery Videos Opening Credits (Season 2 Episode 1 Clip) Coffee Shop (Season 2 Episode 1 Clip) Scream (Season 2 Episode 1 Clip) Images S2 E1 Celeste, Madeline, Renata & Jane.jpg S2 E1 Madeline & Bonnie.jpg S2 E1 Celeste & Mary Louise.jpg What Have They Done?.jpg S2 E1 Celeste & Mary Louise (2).jpg S2 E1 Jane, Celeste, Renata & Madeline.jpg S2 E1 Josh & Celeste.jpg S2 E1 Gordon, Renata, Madeline & Ed.jpg S2 E1 Nathan & Bonnie.jpg S2 E1 Madeline.jpg S2 E1 Jane & Ziggy.jpg S2 E1 Abigail.jpg Soundtrack Notes * This episode was released 798 days after "You Get What You Need," the finale of the first season. * In the opening credits, the spelling of Zoë Kravitz's name has been rectified. For the entirety of the first season, it was misspelled as "Zoe Kravitz." * Despite his death in the previous episode, Alexander Skarsgård reprises his role as Perry Wright via Celeste's trauma that manifests in her nightmares. * This episode takes place one year after the events of the first season. Episode Guide References Category:Episodes Category:Episodes (Season 2) Category:Premieres